


Hell of a Show

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Scanning her surroundings, she found the source of her paranoia standing in the doorway to her left: Niko. From the bag in his hand, it looked like he had stopped by in order to pick up some more of his things.A normal person would have immediately stopped what they were doing. They would have hastily covered themselves and offered up a thousand different apologies and excuses as to why they were fucking his (still technically) wife.But Villanelle wasn’t like that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	Hell of a Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really taking any excuse to write some KE fanfiction so if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment and I'll see if inspiration sparks or not. Doesn't have to be smutty either.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is set in an alternate season 2 where Eve and Villanelle have been fucking on the DL for quite some time now

Eve and Villanelle stumbled into the bedroom, the door swinging wide open in their haste. Clothes were haphazardly flung around the room that not so long ago used to belong to Eve and her husband. Having had enough of the lies and the secrets and the obsession with her job (and Villanelle), Niko had finally left a couple weeks ago, packing a bag full of things and walking right out the front door.

Eve had mourned the loss of her marriage by letting Villanelle fuck her on the kitchen table.

Villanelle remembered that night very clearly. It was a good night—shit it was _great_ night. Eve had invited her over where she’d had lasagna for dinner and Eve for dessert. She’d laid her out on the table, tore Eve’s pants off, and ate her out until her jaw ached and her ears rang with nothing but the sound of Eve screaming her name.

Now that Niko was gone, they made frequent use of the empty house, often heading back there during their lunch hour for a midday quickie. They’d learned the hard way that fucking in an MI6 bathroom was _not_ advisable after Carolyn caught them one time. The unimpressed glare she’d given them was far more terrifying than any verbal scolding they could ever receive.

Villanelle was brought back to the present as she felt Eve undo her belt, not even wasting time with yanking it off as she moved to unzip Villanelle’s pants. She pushed Eve back onto the bed and rid herself of her remaining clothes while she watched Eve do the same.

She threw a leg on either side of Eve’s hips and leaned in close, brushing her mouth over Eve’s in a teasing manner.

“I’m going to make you scream.”

Eve’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Villanelle nipped at her bottom lip and thrust her hips, smearing her wetness on Eve’s stomach. Moving to her neck, Villanelle planted several feather-light kisses before biting down, her teeth sinking into soft flesh.

She loved feeling Eve writhe beneath her. The way she became so fucking needy when Villanelle would scrape her teeth across her neck—her pulse point beating wildly as she marked her for the whole world to see.

She’d always find that little rat boy, Hugo, staring at Eve whenever they were at work. On one hand, she understood why. After all, Eve was an incredibly beautiful woman and her intelligence and take-no-shit attitude only served to heighten her level of attractiveness. Anyone with a pulse should find her irresistible.

But on the other hand, Eve was _hers_. Hers to kiss. Hers to love. Hers to fuck. Watching Hugo look at her like he wanted to know what was under those hideous turtleneck sweaters—like he had the right to know that—made her blood boil. So any chance she got to stake her claim, she took.

Eve had called her a caveman when she’d admitted that. In response, Villanelle had thrown her over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom, grinning as Eve laughed and playfully smacked her ass down up the stairs.

She felt a hand tangle in her hair and urge her farther down. Complying, Villanelle reached Eve’s breasts and engulfed one of her nipples in her mouth. Eve’s back arched, trying to get closer than physically possible.

She lavished the pert bud with attention, lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over it before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. She brought a hand to Eve’s neglected breast and circled her index finger over the nipple.

“Fuck, baby,” Eve moaned, throwing her head back.

Villanelle kissed her way down her stomach, kneeling on the ground when she reach the edge of the bed. Hooking her arms underneath Eve’s thighs, she used her strength to pull Eve closer. With zero hesitation, she leaned in and placed her mouth on her.

For Villanelle, there was nothing that could compare in this world than going down on a woman. Sure, there was the shopping and the expensive clothes and the gourmet food and oh yeah, the killing. But there was something so intoxicating about making a woman go absolutely fucking wild with just your mouth.

And going down on Eve only made the whole experience better.

Listening to her cry out when she would suck her clit. Or gasp when she would shove her tongue inside until she could no longer breathe. And when Villanelle added two or sometimes even three fingers to the mix, curling them just right so that Eve would thrash and clench and writhe and moan? Fuck that was certainly a sight to behold.

Sealing her mouth over Eve’s pussy, Villanelle pushed two fingers inside, setting a pace that had her arm burning.

“More,” Eve gasped.

She added another finger and took her mouth away, using her other hand to rub circles on Eve’s clit.

After a moment, Eve looked down her body at her, a familiar glint in her eyes. “More.”

Villanelle slowly stopped her movements and quirked an eyebrow at her, a smile overtaking her face in immediate understanding. If that’s what Eve wanted then who was Villanelle to deny her?

Standing up, Villanelle went over to a drawer in Eve’s dresser that had somehow acquired various items of hers. A pair of pants and a shirt here, a strap-on and a harness there. Pulling out the latter, Villanelle put it on in record time, extremely eager to get back to fucking Eve.

Eve was still lying on the bed, her legs spread wide as she waited for Villanelle to settle in between them at the edge of the bed.

Taking hold of the fake cock, Villanelle dragged it through Eve’s pussy, coating the length in her wetness and watching as Eve bit her lip to stifle a moan. Positioning herself at Eve’s entrance, she pushed the cock in slowly so that Eve could feel every glorious inch go deeper and deeper.

When her groin was flush against Eve’s, the cock seated fully inside her, she pulled back and gave a violent thrust. The sounds Eve was making were music to Villanelle’s ears and she wanted Eve to play her a goddamn symphony. Placing her hands on Eve’s legs, Villanelle held them up and open as she thrust.

Years of being an assassin had honed Villanelle’s surveillance skills and a familiar feeling prickled in the back of her head, instantly putting her on alert. It was the feeling that she was being watched.

Scanning her surroundings, she found the source of her paranoia standing in the doorway to her left: Niko. From the bag in his hand, it looked like he had stopped by in order to pick up some more of his things.

A normal person would have immediately stopped what they were doing. They would have hastily covered themselves and offered up a thousand different apologies and excuses as to why they were fucking his (still technically) wife.

But Villanelle wasn’t like that.

Instead of stopping, she doubled down and upped the ante.

Releasing Eve’s legs, Villanelle quickly flipped her onto all fours and plunged back into her depths. The pace she set was brutal—punishing—and she knew Eve loved every second of it.

Villanelle’s eyes never left Niko’s as she impaled Eve with her cock, delighting in the moans she fucked out of her.

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear you,” she said, her voice husky with arousal.

“Fuck, Villanelle, harder!”

“You want it harder? You want it deeper?”

“Fuck yes!”

Villanelle grit her teeth and slammed her hips forward. She was sure that Eve would have hand-shaped bruises on her sides from where Villanelle was gripping her.

Moving one hand up her spine, Villanelle grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked, pulling Eve’s head back and forcing her back into a deep arch.

“You gonna come for me, Eve?”

Eve nearly screamed with want. “Yes!”

“You wanna come all over my cock?”

“Yes yes, fuck yes!”

Staring Niko down, Villanelle asked one more question. “I’m the only one who’s ever fucked you like this, right? No one else compares?”

Eve shook her head as much as the grip on her hair would allow. “Only one, baby. No…no one else.”

Villanelle snaked her free hand around to Eve’s front and rubbed her clit. “Then come for me. Scream for me.”

Eve was practically sobbing as the orgasm rocked through her. Her body shook with pleasure as Villanelle continued to fuck her through it—a task made slightly more difficult considering the death grip Eve’s inner muscles had on her cock.

As she came down from her high, Eve collapsed face first onto the bed, her arms and legs giving out beneath her.

Villanelle watched as Niko swallowed uncomfortably, his gaze roving over Eve’s naked and prone form. When he made eye contact with Villanelle again, she smirked and ran a hand possessively down Eve’s back.

Taking the hint, he turned around and walked away. The slamming of the front door signaled his exit.

Hearing the door, though, Eve’s head shot up. “What was that?”

Villanelle chuckled, removing the strap-on and tossing it to the side. They could clean it later. “It was nothing. Just the sound of your soon-to-be ex-husband realizing you’ve moved on to bigger and better things.”

Eve looked at her in confusion. “What? Niko was here?”

“Yep.” Villanelle caressed her ass cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “And I must say, Eve, you put on one hell of a show.”

Eve shook her head yet for some reason, she couldn’t find it in herself to care whether Niko had seen them or not. “You’re such an asshole sometimes.”

“I know,” Villanelle smiled. “But you like me anyway.”

Eve rolled her eyes and laughed. “God only knows why.”


End file.
